


Flower Rain - Bokuaka Hanahaki AU

by NekoAkane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bokuaka - Freeform, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Major Illness, Regret, Sad Ending, Suicide, Unrequited Love, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAkane/pseuds/NekoAkane
Summary: He was everything to me.I loved his smile, his eyes, his laugh, everything about him.And I wanted to protect him.Even if it meant, letting my life for him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 23





	1. -The first flower-

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic on ao3 and I apologize for anything inconvenient (tags etc.). Anyways I'm planning this to be very sad so prepare yourself. ;)

Hanahaki is a fictional disease which is born from unrequited love, where flowers grow in your lungs and you cough up flowers and petals. It can only be removed by getting your feelings returned or a surgery, where you will lose the ability to love ever again. If you choose neither of the options you will get suffocated by the flowers.

Akaashi’s POV

He was everything to me.  
I loved his smile, his eyes, his laugh, everything about him.  
And I wanted to protect him.

Even if it meant, letting my life for him.

<> <> <>

“Hey Hey Hey!!”, I could hear a familiar voice yell. After scoring point after point, Bokuto-san was in top form. Mentally and physically. 

Meanwhile I was hiding in the bathroom stall, coughing. A pink cherry blossom petal landed in my Hands. I crumbled it in my hand and threw it into the toilet. I entered the gym again and Bokuto turned around to me. “Akaashi where have you been? I thought you went home early”, Bokuto asked me. “I was just using the restroom.”, I replied calmly. “I see. Anyways let’s continue.” 

After practice I said my goodbyes to Bokuto and started walking home when I noticed that I forgot my knee pads in the gym. I walked back and and noticed the lights were still on. I pushed open the door and I could see.. Bokuto-san and someone who I didn’t know. They were talking when suddenly the girl he was talking to, leaned in and kissed Bokuto. 

My heart skipped a beat and I turned around immediately. I could feel my throat lace and I pressed my hands over my mouth to avoid making sounds. Tears ran down my cheeks and cry escaped my lips. I started coughing more and more until I stopped running after a few minutes and let my back slide down a tree. I held my hands out and found a camellia that was covered in blood in them, as well as a few other petals and a small cherry blossom.My hands were trembling. 

I knew what this meant.

I had hanahaki.

<> <> <>

When I went to school the next day, I tried to act as normal as possible. I pretended that everything was ok. Except that I wore a mask, so I could say the coughing came from a cold. “Aghaashi when did you catch a cold?”, Bokuto asked worried. I didn’t know how to reply to this so I lied. “I missed the bus yesterday so I had to walk home instead.” The day went relatively fine. I had to go to the bathroom a few times, but it wasn't enough for people to notice.

They never noticed me anyways. 

“No wonder Bokuto-san wouldn’t like someone like me.” I thought. “I didn’t even try to get him to like me. He always was the one that got me to meet other people. Without him I would be nothing. Maybe I’m just a burden anyways.”

It was all thanks to Bokuto that I got to meet other people and got along with the other volleyball club members. I shouldn’t be a burden and try to make him happy at all cost. Therefore I need to not let my symptoms show. He could worry and that would be no good. I wanted to make him smile, even if it’d be the last thing i’d do.

This day’s practice I went all out. I threw Bokuto the best tosses I could and he seemed happy about it. And that made me happy. Seeing him smile was the best thing I could wish for.


	2. -The second flower-

This day’s practice I went all out. I threw Bokuto the best tosses I could and he seemed happy about it. And that made me happy. Seeing him smile was the best thing I could wish for.

But that happiness didn't last for too long. With every smile he made, the aching in my lungs got more unbearable. As soon as I got home, I locked myself in the bathroom, coughing up the bigger getting flowers.

<> <> <>

A few days like this went by. The flowers kept getting bigger which clearly wasn't a good sign. Still. I had to keep going. We had an official match tomorrow so I can't afford to mess up now. I didn't wear a mask today since I might not be allowed to play if I was sick. But here and there a few coughs still escaped my mouth.

The official warm up has started. I could feel my throat itching. I tried to shake it off and just cleared my throat, but when I tried to breathe in again I could feel a petal clog my airway. I immediately started coughing repeatedly and I drew all the attention to me. 

I quickly hid the petal I coughed up in my pocket. "Akaashi are you sure you're alright?", Konoha asked me. "We can get Anahori to swap with you if you don't feel good" "No no I'm totally fine I just uhh.. choked on my own spit ehehe" I lied.   
"Alright if that's it" he said and went off. "Phew, I almost screwed up there.", I thought. 

<> <> <>

The warm up was over and the whistle started the game. The first set went to us and we were in the middle of the second set. We were lagging a bit behind and I was trying my best to catch up to them. But I kept feeling a sting in my lungs and my throat kept nagging me. It all tore on my nerves. 

We took a time out and for my taste, it went by way too fast. We kept getting blocked and almost none of none of Bokuto-san's spikes went trough. "Akaashi… don't toss to me anymore!", Bokuto yelled dramatically. There we have it. Bokuto's emo mode. The last thing we needed now was this. 

"Understood", I simply said, trying to sound as calm as possible, even though I wasn't. I needed to fix this. I need to get Bokuto-san out of his emo mode as soon as possible or else we'll lose this set. 

I tried coming up with a plan, but my mind was blank. It felt like I was experiencing this for the first time. I had no Idea on how to solve this. I thought of all the possibilities we could screw up now, and I felt kinda sick. But I couldn’t let my team down now! 

After a while I gathered myself and tried to calm myself. I needed to get my shit together. Alright. I should probably throw Bokuto-san a toss soon. He’s getting kinda restless already. 

“Bokuto-san!”, I said after throwing him a toss. He shot an extremely tight cross shot and we scored. I cheered, and everything felt fine again. “Nice toss ‘kaashi!” said Bokuto and gave me a little slap on the back. But then, an extremely bad feeling in my lungs appeared.

I started coughing violently. My lungs felt like they would collapse any moment. Everyone turned around to me. I could see Bokuto’s worried look in his eyes. “Akaashi what’s wrong?!”, he asked. “It’s nothing I’ll be fine”, I told him. But I wouldn’t get better. 

After a lot of dry coughing, I coughed up a giant flower that’s covered in blood. “Akaashi!” Bokuto-san got down to me. “Somebody call an Ambulance!” I tried to get up, but when I straightened up, I got dizzy and my vision went blurry. 

“Bokuto...-san...”

<> <> <>

Then I saw people in white clothes over me. I found myself getting carried away to the ambulance.


End file.
